Mayor Goodway's Assassin
Hello. My name is Billy. I am 23 and live in Miami, Florida. Say all you want about Miami and even Florida in general being a weird and crazy place, but that's the place I've lived in since I was born. I am used to the hurricanes, Spanish, crimes, you name it. But let's not go off topic here. I am a fan of the PAW Patrol show. Not like the crazy ones who ship and do "unusual" things, but more of a casual fan. I just like how I can escape the trouble times with the pups. One day, I was walking home from a jog, until I noticed a DVD case. It was sealed, but I wanted to keep it. I went inside and opened it. It was PAW Patrol, but it said "Mayor Goodway's Assassin". Weird. I guess this was a cancelled episode, but why show an assassin on Nick Jr.? I decided to watch the DVD on my laptop. And boy did I regret doing that... Plot The episode began with the intro, but there was no sound. And the colors flickered occasionally. The title card said "Mayor Goodway's Assassin" on white text on a black background. Then we are on the The Lookout. Chase and Everest were seen reading a book together. Marshall then ran yelling "MAYOR GOODWAY IS BACK FROM HER VACATION TO LOS ANGELES!!! WE GOTTA SEE THE PARADE!!!". Chase and Everest rip up the book for some reason and dance. They even make out! The scene cuts to Mayor Goodway on a parade float waving to the people. Suddenly, a explosion blows up the float, killing the mayor. It shows the corpse of Goodway and the other. It was very gruesome and hyper-realistic. It then showed the assassin, Eric Harris, running and shooting at the PAW Patrol crew, killing them all. It was shown in a realistic and gruesome manner. And the dogs were actual dogs! Dylan Klebold then came and stabbed Ryder to death, killing him. And then Eric and Dylan shot themselves, killing themselves. The scene then moves to the funeral. It was gloomy and not one person wasn't crying. Suddenly, a explosion blew up a part of the crowd. Military tanks then shot at the crowd. Then, Adventure Bay got nuked. The rest of the episodes is realistic and gruesome photos of the PAW Patrol crew, mayor, and other people killed. What Happened Next? After the episode was over, I quickly got the DVD out and burned it. I then contacted Nickelodeon about the episode and this is the response: First off, how the hell did you find the episode?! This episode was written by a psycho from the team. He hated dogs and hated the show, and he was fascinated with school shootings. He made this episode to premier on Nick Jr. We hated it so much, that we fired him. He then went full out psycho and murdered 20 workers and blew up a child orphanage. He then committed suicide. We trashed the DVD hoping no one would see it until now. We're so glad you burned the DVD! However, the police discovered that he sent 500 copies of the same thing, 250 in Miami, and 250 in Ohio. If you see a DVD that says "PAW Patrol: Mayor Goodway's Assassin", DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PLAYING IT!!! Destroy it, and pretend you never saw it. Category:Killing Category:Lots of Blood and Gore Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Deaths Category:Story Category:Stories that contain blood